paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Jewelry Thief
''Pups and the Jewelry Thief'' ' 'Canon: This Story is Canon to my other Stories, and is therefore in Chronological order to my other Canon Stories. Storyline: Next: *Pups_and_the_Shepherd_Reunion 'Summary:' After the Opalescent Opal up at display at the Town Hall was stolen, The PAW Patrol head to Barkingburg in hopes of confronting one of the possible suspects to the crime. 'Characters:' * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Ace (OC, Mentioned) * Terrace (OC) * Mayor Goodway * Chickaletta (Mentioned) 'Story:' It was a particularly cold day at Adventure Bay, well, that was most likely due to the fact is that it was Winter. The Pups, waited inside the Lookout, they eagerly awaited for snow to fall. Ryder and Chase watched them, wondering how long they would wait by the entrance for any snowfall. They quietly spoke amongst themselves. Some said they would make a large snowman, while the others wanted to have a snowball fight, some even wanting to make snow angels, which was a bit far fetched. Ryder laughed, “silly pups, even if it starts to snow, the snow won’t build up that high so fast. But don’t worry, I heard that by this time tomorrow we should have enough snowfall to do all of those things!” “Hurray! I can’t wait to do everything,” Rubble bounced up, running circles around Ryder in excitement. Skye and Marshall would join Rubble, now all three running around him. “Haha, calm down silly pups, you’re going to make me dizzy!” Ryder bent down and picked up Rubble, which was fairly difficult, taking his weight factor in. “And I heard in twelve days, Ol’ Saint Nick will come to Adventure Bay to drop off presents for all the good boys and girls.” “I’m a good boy! I’m a good boy,” Rubble shouted excitedly. ''' '''Ryder smiled, “you sure are, you all are, well, except for Skye, she’s a good girl,” Ryder laughed. “And so is Everest, and maybe even Sweetie for all we k-” Ryder wasn’t able to finish before receiving a call from his pup pad,” whoops, hold on, let me answer this,” he put Rubble down, and walking a few inches away before answering. “Ryder here!” “Oh Ryder, quickly, you must come to the Square! Someone has stolen the Opalescent Opal at display at the Town Hall!” “Not the Opal! Don’t worry Mayor, No Job is too big, no Pup is too small!” Ryder then hung up, pocketing his pup pad. “Pups, emergency, I’ll meet you upstairs,” shouted Ryder, before taking the elevator up. The Pups nodded, before waiting outside the elevator for it to come back down. Needless to say, the elevator came down fairly quickly, and all the pups jumped in, minus Marshall, who was late to the party. “Uhm Marshall,” Chase called out to him. “Huh? Oh sorry, I was a bit distracted by the falling snow,” Marshall smiled before walking into the elevator. “Don’t worry about it bro- Wait, falling snow?!” To their surprise, it was snowing outside. The pups’ jaws dropped seeing this. “I can’t believe it’s snowing,” Skye giggled, followed by a signature backflip. Rubble frowned, “too bad we can’t go now, Ryder needs us after all,” Rubble sighed. Zuma smiled, “don’t worry dude! We’ll be able to head out after we’re done the mission!” Rubble huffed, followed by another sigh, “I guess you’re right.” Soon the elevator whisked the pups up, where they were fitted into their outfits, and then brought farther up to the base of operations. The pups jumped out of the elevator and lined up in front of Ryder. When everyone was accounted for, Chase spoke: “PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder Sir!” “Glad you pups could make it here so quick! Mayor Goodway has reported the Opalescent Opal set up at display at the Town Hall was stolen! “What? Oh no! But I was really planning to see it,” Rocky whimpered. “Don’t worry Rocky, we’ll make sure to find it and bring it back!” Ryder swiped his Pup Pad screen. Chase’s logo appeared on the big screen. “Chase, we’ll need your police tape and megaphone to divert crowds away from the crime scene.” “Chase is on the Case,” Chase recited his line. “We don’t particularly need the rest of your set of skills just yet, but do make sure to stay alert, just incase we need you later! PAW Patrol is on the roll!” Ryder shouted, followed by the pups all barking before Ryder slid down the large fireman's pole, while Chase slid down the slide that wrapped around the Lookout. Soon enough, both Chase was in his Cruiser, and Ryder was in his ATV, both racing down to the town hall. (A Transition between Ryder and Chase to the Town Hall) When they finally made it down to the town hall, Mayor Goodway was waiting for them outside with Chickaletta in her purse. “Oh Ryder, thank goodness you’re here! The Opalescent Opal has gone missing, we think someone stole it!” “Don’t you worry Mayor Goodway, me and Chase will begin investigating the display case, and see if we can find any clues,” stated Ryder. Mayor Goodway nodded, and led Ryder and Chase inside to the display Case. Chase immediately shot out police tape from his pup pack, which almost magically wrapped around the four bars around the display case, making a linear wrap around the case. Both Ryder and Chase stepped past and immediately noticed the top of the case was cut in a circle. “What a Cliche,” Ryder joked, to which Chase let out a chuckle to. Inside the case was just a stand, where the Opal should be. “Hmm, weird, I don’t see anything out of the ordinary,” Chase informed Ryder. Ryder sighed, not being able to spot anything out of the ordinary either. “Whoever did this might’ve not left behind any solid evidence.” “You’re right Chase, but that just makes things a lot harder for us now.” “Well, what should we do now Ryder,” asked Chase. Ryder sighed, “I don’t know buddy. I guess for now we need to find a victim with the motives to steal a gem like this,” Ryder informed him. “Steal… Gems…” Chase recited Ryder’s words before groaning in disbelief. “I think I may or may not know someone who would steal the gem,” Chase informed Ryder. “Really? Do you think you know who stole the Opal,” asked Ryder. Chase took in a breath, before exhaling sharply, “yeah… My brother…” “Chase… You have a brother?” This came off as a shock to Ryder, knowing Chase for almost all his life, he never knew about this brother of his. “Well, uhm, where is he? Do you know his location,” asked Ryder. While finding the Opal was their primary objective, Ryder did now want to meet Chase’s brother. “Yeah, but I don’t like to talk about him, for plenty of reasons,” Chase groaned, turning away, his mood transitioning to ready and focused, to hateful and spiteful. “His name is Ace, and he lives in Barkingburg,” Chase informed Ryder. “Barkingburg huh? Well, I say we go pay your brother Ace a visit.” Ryder proceeded to pull out his pup pad, making a group call to the pups back at the Lookout. “Pups, to the PAW Patroller, we’re making a stop at Barkingburg!” The pups gasped. “Barkingburg? Is this a Mission PAW,” Rocky asked. “I’ll inform everyone when we get to the PAW Patroller,” Ryder simply stated before hanging up the call. “Let’s go Chase!” Chase nodded, and they both ran to their respective vehicles, driving off back to the Lookout. (A Transition between Ryder and Chase to the PAW Patroller.) The Pups, and Robo-Dog awaited Ryder, and Chase’s arrival. Once aboard, Robo-Dog took off, and Ryder and Chase walked into the main outlet. Chase took a seat, while Ryder remained stood up. “Thanks for meeting up with us, again,” Ryder chuckled nervously. “To set the record, this is not a mission PAW, in fact, this is regarding our previous mission regarding the Opalescent Opal at display at the Town Hall. We’re going to Barkingburg to meet Chase’s brother w-” “CHASE HAS A BROTHER?!” Said everyone but Chase. Almost instantly, everyone’s eyes snapped onto Chase, who was looking down, seeming rather disappointed, he completely ignored everyone’s shouts. Marshall, looking a bit concerned, gently pawed at Chase’s leg, “hey Buddy, you OK?” “H-Huh? No… Yeah, I’m fine… Thanks Marshall,” Chase softly smiled at him. Marshall smiled back, “no problem Chase.” “Like I was saying, Chase’s brother could be a suspect to this crime, so we’re going to find him in Barkingburg. His name his Ace and from Chase tells me, he’s a German Shepherd with darker fur.” “Oh, sorry Chase,” Rocky frowned. “It’s fine, but can we just put a pin in this for awhile. I really just hope we find the Opal,” he turned away from the rest of the group. The pups all frowned, all knowing it was probably hard for Chase. Nobody dared to speak about it for the rest of the ride, and Marshall continued to comfort Chase throughout the ride. Not even Ryder pressed on the topic, “let’s just hope this is a speedy mission…” (A Transition between the PAW Patroller to Barkingburg City) After landing the PAW Patroller at Barkingburg Caste, and informing the Princess and Earl their mission, along with a somewhat sour reunion between Chase and Sweetie, the pups left to the Barkingburg city. They all met up in the square, with their vehicles, “alright pups let’s look for Ace. Each of us will fan out in a different direction, and we’ll meet back here in an hour. If anyone finds him, make sure to call us all though their pup tag.” The pups all nodded, and drove off, the exception being Skye, who joined Chase in his cruiser, knowing full well flying would get her nowhere. From the perspective of Chase and Skye, Chase would drive, while Skye would search left and right. Chase’s route of choice was a bit “strange.” He would sometimes swerve left or right, and he did almost crash into a car or two, deeply concerning Skye. Soon, the route the two were assigned to was completely ignored as Chase strayed back to the City Square. Skye, watched Chase park off to the side, grew even more concerned, “uhm, Chase?” Chase sighed, answering his pup tag, “I found him Ryder… Meet us back at the Square.” “Really?! Good job Chase, we’re heading back to the Town Square now.” Ryder would soon hang up. Skye looked around, confused, “...where is he?” Chase simpy pawed at a Golden Retriever, sitting lonesomely at the Square. “Stick with me,” he informed her. Skye confused, nodded anyways, before following Chase to the Golden Retriever. “Terra, it’s been awhile hasn’t it,” Chase softly smiled, as if his mood had lightened. “...C-Chase? Is that really you,” asked the pup, who’s name was apparently Terra. “The one and only,” Chase joked, walking closer. “W-What are you doing here?! I thought you said you’d never be coming back to Barkingburg! Gah! I’ve missed you so much,” Terra cried, giving Chase a long and warm nuzzle. “Hehe, well, I came here on a mission, guess I broke the promise I never made, what are ya going to do,” Chase joked, taking in her loving nuzzles. Seeing the display of affection between the two, Skye couldn’t help but feel overwhelming jealousy for Chase. “Well, I was lucky to find a home here, but what are you here for,” she asked, ending the loving nuzzles for a moment. “Uhm, well, this may of made things a bit harder, but we’re looking for Ace.” The mention of Ace seemed to be enough to make Terra freeze. “O-Oh… Ace.” She sighed, “I’ll take you to him, but we’re going to need this to be quick, my new Owner will be back in a few minutes…” “That’s all we need, thank you so much Terra,” Chase smiled, giving her nuzzles this time. “Hehe, dangit Chase, you owe me big time,” she joked, nuzzling back. “I owe you a million at this point,” he smirked. Chase’s colors seemed to be restored as he was in a much better mood than previously. Skye, finally at her limit, broke the two up, “O-OK that’s enough you two!” Terra only now realised the small Cockapoo, who was hiding behind Chase. “Hmm, Uhm Chase, she’s not coming, is she,” Terra asked nervously. “Erm… Yes…?” “Chase do you know what pups like them will do to a poor lil’ pup like this?” “H-Hey, what’s that supposed to mean,” Skye yipped. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they won’t lay a paw on her,” Chase informed her. Terra sighed, but nodded, leading the two off. (A Transition from Skye, Chase and Terra to an Alleyway) Chase and Skye were led off to an fairly spacious alleyway. “Well, this is where we relocated last, Ace has to be here,” Terra smiled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t go in there, It’s too much for me,” she whimpered. “It’s fine Terra, thank you so much,” Chase smiled, and gave her one final nuzzle. “What’s with all the nuzzles Chase? Last time I checked you were a tough pup,” Terra jokes. “Just cause I am doesn’t mean I can’t miss you, and your warm fur,” he smirked. Terra snorted, followed by laughter, pulling away from Chase. “Gosh I missed you Chasey!” “There’s my laughy Terry,” Chase smirked. “Chase!” She laughed, jokingly pawing his leg. Chase started laughing with her, making Skye all but comfortable, and even more jealous. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” she smiled, before walking to Chase and giving him a gentle lick on his cheek, and whispering into his ear, “don’t be afraid to visit from time to time, okay?” She smiled, walking out the way she came, leaving a fairly flustered German Shepherd, and a madly red Cockapoo. Chase, having to be shook out of his small trance by Skye, woke up, “h-huh? What?” “The mission,” Skye sighed. “Oh, right,” Chase sighed, turning around to a chain link fence, a hollowing near the bottom where they were meant to enter. “Alright Skye… You ready?” “Ready as I’ll ever be,” she told him, turning to the fence. “Then let’s go,” Chase sighed, before both of them entered the alleyway. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Chase's Brother Category:Skye Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:Marshall Category:Zuma Category:Ryder Category:Mayor Goodway Category:NovaAce75's Characters Category:Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Episodes Category:Episode